ascension
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Klaus is about to break his hybrid curse, until Esther steps in and tries to stop him. She tells him the truth on why he was cursed and what really happened to his beloved Caroline. One shot. AU


AN: Thanks for reading, just a one shot I thought up. No beta.

* * *

Klaus walked towards the fires in the forest. Soon it would be over. Soon he would break the curse his mother had put on him and he would embrace both his vampire and werewolf sides. And he would make them all pay for what they did to him, to her.

He saw the werewolf, vampire and doppelganger standing in their own rings of fire. He had the moonstone and the witch Greta was more than willing to help him. He stepped into the ring of fire and killed the werewolf and vampire. He walked over to the doppelganger, Elena was her name.

"Time to die" Klaus said

"Go to hell"

"I'm already here"

* * *

Greta was chanting, as the bowl she placed the moonstone in began to flame up. The moon overhead shone down upon them. Klaus grabbed Elena and moved her head to expose her neck to him. Greta suddenly fell to the ground and the spell stopped. The flames began to fade. Klaus looked around.

Bonnie walked out, commanding the forces of nature to stop him. Klaus sank his fangs into Elena's neck and began draining her of her blood. Bonnie yelled out for him to stop. But it was too late, Elena fell dead onto the ground.

"You're too late, little witch" Klaus said

"Elena! No!" Bonnie cried out

Bonnie didn't know what else to do. Her best friend had died. Bonnie fell to her knees crying. And then she stopped. She stood up and walked closer to Klaus.

"You cannot be allowed to be both Niklaus" Bonnie said

"Who are you?" Klaus asked

"I am here to stop you by any means necessary"

"Mother"

"I will stop you"

"Too late I've already broken you curse"

"Then I will curse you again"

"You don't have the power. You may possess the Bennet witch but she is too young and raw, her body would not withstand it. You are willing to sacrifice her for your wounded pride?"

"It is not my pride"

"Of course not, it's his, Mikael's"

"He has nothing to do with this"

"Doesn't he!? You cursed me because of him, you turned a blind eye at what he did to me, and even now you can't even say can you?!"

"I was never ashamed of you!"

"I was the result of an illicit affair you had with a werewolf! And you didn't have the decency to warn me, to tell me what I really was"

"You're my son!"

"No! I am no one's son! I am the hybrid! I am immortal!"

"Then let your immortality be your curse"

"No, I will live on, knowing that my continued existence will forever haunt you"

"Then let the truth finally haunt you"  
"The truth is you and Mikael only want to hurt me because of your affair. No matter what he always despised me. So much that he took her from me! And I will not rest until he is gone from this earth!"

"You have spent the past 1000 years hating him, hunting him down, desperately trying to break the curse, when the truth has always been in front of you"

"I don't want to hear your riddles"

"Then see yourself"

Bonnie's hand reached out to him and touched his face. A bright light surrounded them. Klaus looked around and saw that he was back in the village. The same village he had lived in a 1000 years ago. He saw himself carrying back Henrick's dead body. He saw his sister trying to comfort him, while his mother cried.

"Why do you show me this?" Klaus asked

"The truth will reveal itself" Esther said standing next to him

Klaus walked back into one of the huts. He knew this specific hut. He followed his previous self inside.

"What is wrong? Why are you covered in blood?" Caroline asked

"Henrick is dead"

"What happened?"

"We went to watch the men change into wolves, and they attacked us"

"But you are not harmed?"

"No, I yet live, my brother is dead. It should have been me"

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! I need you here Niklaus! We need you"

"We?"

"I am with child, your child"

"How...that...are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then we must marry. I will take care of you and the baby"

"I know you will"

"But we cannot celebrate now, Henrick just died and-"

"I know, I know, I did not tell you this to force your hand, I just thought you should know"

"You have made me so happy Caroline. I will make you proud"

* * *

"Stop this madness" Klaus said to Esther

"Why? Did you not love her?"

"I did, and he took her from me out of spite"

"I did not know she was with child."

"Don't the dead know everything?"

"Almost"

* * *

The night Esther made her children into vampires, she made them immortal yet forever forced to drink the blood of the living. When Klaus made his first kill, it activated his werewolf gene, and he started to change in the forest. Mikael and Elijah found him in the forest as he began turning. It was then Mikael realized what Klaus was. He was a werewolf and his wife had not been faithful. Elijah and Mikael fled the forest to return to the village to inform Esther. Klaus turned into a wolf that night and killed everything that had come into his path.

"Why are you showing me this?" Klaus asked

"Because you wanted the truth, and here it is. I did not curse you because I was ashamed. I did not curse you because you were a reminder of my affair. I did not curse you out of spite, spite for myself or Mikael. I cursed you because you could not control your wolf side!"

Klaus watched as his wolf form ran through the forest, killing animals and feeding on them. He watched as the wolf ran towards the village. He watched the wolf walked towards the huts and nudged the door open.

"Niklaus?" Caroline called out

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"The truth you have avoided for so long" Esther said

The wolf walked inside and saw Caroline standing there in her sleeping dress. Her hand flew to her stomach to protect herself. He could tell she was afraid. The wolf looked at her, almost as if he recognized her. Caroline looked around for a weapon that could be used against it. The wolf sensing her intent, charged at her. Caroline screamed as the wolf knocked her to the ground.

"Help! Niklaus! Help me!" Caroline screamed out

The wolf tore into her neck violently, his jaws ripping out the flesh, while the blood stained its mouth. Klaus watched in horror as the wolf killed her, her blood seeping out of her body, and her eyes, her eyes were open and dead.

"You cannot control the wolf, it takes over and does this" Esther said

"You're lying! This isn't real!" Klaus yelled

"This is your memory, a memory from the wolf inside you. I cursed you so that it would never come out and do this again!"

"No! You're lying! Mikael killed her!"

"No, you hated him you wanted to believe that he did do this to her! But it was you!"

"NO!"

Klaus pushed Bonnie away. He looked around to see where he was.

"You're lying, you're trying to manipulate me!" Klaus yelled

"It's the truth! I cursed you to save people! You claimed to have loved her, and yet you killed her on your first night. What does that say for the rest of us?"

"No! I didn't do it! I didn't kill her! I loved her!"

"It was your love that killed her"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

"Nikalus" a female voice said from behind him

Klaus turned around and saw her standing there. Caroline. She stood there in her white sleeping gown.

"Niklaus" Caroline said again

"Caroline? Is it really you?" Klaus walked up to her

"Where have you been? I've missed you. I've been waiting for you, for so long"

"I'm here"

"What are you doing?"

Klaus reached out to touch her, and realized she was a ghost, and his fingers went through her body.

"Why aren't you here?"

"I want to be, I want to be with you"

"Then be with me, I've missed you so much. Did you even think of me?"

"All the time Caroline, all the time"

"I forgive you"

"For what?"

"For killing me, I know it wasn't you. But I can't wait here forever for you"

"Tell me where you are, I'll come get you"

"You can't, she's in limbo, she's dead, but she refuses to pass on because of you" Esther said

"They won't let me wait for you forever, please Niklaus" Caroline said as she started to fade

"Caroline! No! Stay with me!" Klaus yelled

"Know that I love you" Caroline said as she faded away

"Bring her back!" Klaus yelled

"I cannot, the spirits come and go as they please. Her spirit is trapped because she is waiting for you. Let her go, let her go so she can be at peace"

"I can't let her go"

"Then you will be your own undoing. Your immortality is a curse for you can never be with her now"

"I'll bring her back!"

"Enjoy your eternity without her"

Bonnie's body fell to the ground as Esther's spirit left her. Klaus looked around and realized he was standing there alone. He felt the pull of the moon, and his body began to twist and twitch. He was turning.

"Why do you not allow us to be together?" Caroline asked

"It is not me, but my son. He loves you too much to let you go, yet cannot accept that he was the one who killed you. Either way, neither one of us will be rid of him" Esther said

* * *

So there. hope you were amused.


End file.
